Announcements
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Joe wants to make one little announcement, but is cut off leaving his friends thinking he is leaving Team Starkid for good. Lopez tries singing some of their other starkid songs trying to convince him to stay but what is the announcement and will Walker stay. includes Songs and swears. One-Shot LaurWalk


**A/N: This is a one shot of LaurWalk. Any typos in the lyrics, sorry. Please read my story the biggest secret in percy Jackson Olympians. This originally was a day dream I had so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Starkids, or their music. All goes to the Starkids and the Langs.**

**Walker POV:**  
I've been dating this chick, Brittney Miller. She is kind but we've been on and off for the last 9 weeks we've been dating. She is very outgoing, creative, and athletic. She also loves to read. However every time I want to spend time with my other friends she turns into the biggest bitch ever. She tells me I can't go unless she comes. She yells at me that I ruin everything for her. She can't stand my fans either. In the last 9 weeks we've broken up at least 17 times. After a day or so of "off turns" she loves me again and apologizes for everything. I've broken up with her like 9/17 times. However I do love my good friend Lauren Lopez like more than a friend. She is supermegafoxyawesomehot. Lolo can take a good joke without breaking up with me. My friends have tried to get me blow it off completely. I don't know if I'm ready. Anyway we're headed to LA to see Darren and Joey to work on some new stuff.

**Lauren POV:**

We were all in LA to work on part of a new StarKid production. We are doing a modern fairytale. There are 5 princesses. We were going to have the auditions, b/c DC will be on two breaks in like 2months. I was sitting next to Walker and Jaime on the plan. Majority of Team StarKid is coming. Anyway when we arrived it was late at night, so we checked into the hotel. I was rooming with Jaime, Denise, and Meredith. Across the hall were the Langs, Brolden, and Brosenthal. Next to them were Moses, Tyler, Dylan, and Walker. Jim, Jeff, AJ, Nico, Devin, Elona, Lily, and Arielle, and Julia were arriving the next morning. Darren was staying at Joey's and they were also heading over in the morning. Jaime and I were going over lines. I was auditioning for the role of Bell's daughter, Caroline. Jaime was going for the role of Cinderella's daughter Cindy. I didn't know what Meredith and Denise were trying for. However I do know that Devin was going for Sleeping Beauty's daughter Holly. She is the Hollywood Princess, and is obsessed with Darren Criss, who is playing himself. Other than that I didn't know. At like 11am we fell asleep.

The next morning we got up and headed to the theater room in the hotel. After breakfast, and the others arrived, we were about to start the auditions when Walker said, "Guys, I've given this much thought, and I'm dead serious."

"Joe, what is it?" Darren asked.

"Guy's, I'm leaving m.."

**A/N: Before he could finish**

"For good?" The guys said.

All I could manage was "Joe" .

I looked at AJ and music started playing. I jumped up from my spot on the stage where we were sitting and I looked directly at Joe and started..

"_Y__ou say, You've lost your edge  
I say, It's all in your head  
So listen up! I've gotta message for you.  
_

_You got, Something of a dry spell  
But you taught, Me everything that I know  
So why not, Let me teach a thing or two_

You're a total badass,  
At the top of your class  
Now you're tellin' me you have your doubts?

Well I'm not about to let  
A StarKid forget  
What bein' a StarKid is all about

We're here to get the job the done  
By putting on musicasl for everyone

_We don't hide and we don't run away_

'Cause...  
We're here to get the job done  
We'll do it better than anyone  
And if we ever feel like we've gone astray

We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
So ya gotta get up, gotta get back... get back up!

I know you see the rough times  
Hell, I see this too  
But I ain't seen anyone  
Face 'em half as well as you

This is no time to worry  
This is no time to fuss  
I know just how great you are  
And I think I speak for all of us...

Okay idiotas. Say something nice, or I will kill you.

Dylan: You're the coolest dude around!

Nick: You've never let me down!

Me: Take a good look in the mirror

Joey: You're an awesome guy

Me: And the reason why

EV: Every one of us is here

Darren: You're here to get the job the done!  
You're a beautiful son of a gun  
You're the only one who can make it true

EV: That's true, it's what ya gotta do

All:  
We're here to get the job done  
Doesn't matter, small or a ton  
And when we're down, and there's none we can do  
We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
I gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
We gotta get up, gotta get back, get back up!  
We gotta get up,  
Gotta get back  
Get back...  
Get back, I'm gonna get back...  
Get back up!"

Before anyone could say something, Harry Freaking Potter came on. Joey sang

"_You're Joseph Freakin' Walker!  
You don't understand  
You're a legend, man  
To us all!  
Every super fangirl_

EV: Safe!

Joey: From all bad musicals

_All because of you!  
You were you Voldemort ,  
But I wonder if you can recall..._

Long story short,  
These guys,  
(Whispered)the Langs  
Are super cool...

Darren: (Spoken) The Langs?  
Chorus: (Gasp) whoo!

Joey:  
They recruited you  
And your friends,  
And this is where it  
Get's intensely cool...

Even though you were  
A college boy  
You shoulda've died but you  
Survived and then destroyed  
Your role of Voldemort  
A story we enjoy to tell...

EV: You're Joseph Freakin' Walker!  
We don't prefer Darren,  
Dylan, or the other Joes.

You're a whole lot hotter!  
With all the parts,  
You're a superstar to us all!  
If we're in trouble, we know who to call (Batman)!

Jaime: You're Joseph Freakin' Walker!  
I wouldn't wince at all,  
You're invincible  
From all harm!  
Like Betty Crocker... Oooh!  
I wanna eat you up  
No one'll beat you up  
With that charm  
Remember, Joe, kid  
You're the Boss  
You're the King  
You're the Bomb!  
Darren: But this is all so fab  
I mean, my Dark Lord  
You were seen long ago

_Chorus: Long ago you were seen!  
Harry:  
You wanna be psyched  
But being so liked  
Is all you know...  
Chorus:  
All he knows, that's why..."_

Then the song changed to Granger Danger, Jaime took the part of Ron but you could tell she was just filling not actually meaning it un like me.

"_Here I am, face to face  
With a situation  
I never thought I'd ever see  
It's strange how a dress  
Can take a man  
And make him nothing less than  
sexier than me  
I seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger  
This could be... major!  
I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Joseph Walker..._

Me: What? What the hell is this?  
Do you expect me to sing about him?  
Don't care about him  
It's just a little make-up  
Lopez, wake up!  
I'm mistaken  
he is the hottest dude I've ever seen  
Now, because he's like a dude I've never seen  
Don't know why I'd ever be so mean  
This could be… major!  
I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I could be falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Joseph Walker...  
_**Both:**__  
I wanna let him know...  
__**Me**__: I feel so queasy  
__**Both: **__But I can't let it show...  
__**Jaime**__: he'd laugh, poor Beatty  
__**Both:**__  
Come on  
Jaime  
Lopez  
__**Both:**__  
You gotta let it go  
You gotta let it go...  
Jaime: (Me:)  
Here I am, face to face  
(What? What the hell is this?)  
With a situation  
(I want to sing about him)  
I never thought I'd ever see  
(Sing about him)_

It's strange how a dress  
Can take a man  
(I want to make up)  
And make him nothing less than  
(Lopez, wake up!)  
Beautiful to me  
(I've been mistaken)

I seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
(he is the hottest dude I've ever seen)  
Something deep inside has changed  
(Now, because he's like a guy I've never seen)  
They've been opened wide, but hold that trigger  
(Don't know why I'd ever be so mean)  
_**Both:**__  
This could be… major!  
I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
With Joseph Walker... _

_With Joseph Walker..._

_With Joseph Walker...  
Major!"_

Harry then came on

All the girls sang but I was left with the chorus as a solo

"_The way his hair falls in his eyes  
Makes me wonder if he'll  
Ever see through my disguise  
And I'm under his spell  
Everything is falling  
And I don't know where to land  
Everyone knows who he is  
But they don't know who I am  
Joey, Joey...  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?_

I've seen you conquer certain death  
And even when you're just standing there  
You take away my breath

And maybe, someday you'll hear my song  
And understand that all along  
There's something more that I'm trying to say  
When I say  
Joey, Joey...  
Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me?  
What you're doing to me..."

"Look Joe if this doesn't convince you to stay for me that it's your choice"

"_Boy, Boy Toy,  
You know you are my favorite Boy.  
You're my Boy, my Boy Toy,  
Time with you I always enjoy.  
Boy, (boy) Boy Toy, (boy toy)  
You know with you I'd never be coy. (never be coy)  
Boy, (boy) Boy Toy, (Boy Toy)  
You're magic, just like Siegfried and Roy. (Siegfried and Roy)  
-Guitar Solo-  
Boy, (boy) Boy Toy, (Boy Toy)  
You know you look like Brad Pitt from Troy.(Brad Pitt from Troy)  
You're my Boy, (my boy) My Boy Toy, (Boy Toy)  
You know you are my favorite boy.(favorite boy)  
Boy, (boy) my Boy Toy. (boy toy)  
You know with you I'd never be coy,  
You're magic just like Siegfried and Roy,  
You know you look like Brad Pitt from Troy,  
You know you are my favorite Boy Toy."_

Then Joe said, "Guys you never let me finish. Can I talk now?"

"Yeah"

"OK, so I'm leaving my girlfriend Brittney for good, so if she lets I can date my true love Lolo." I was going to tell you before but you never gave me a chance. Look Lauren, I love you, will you go out with me, and try out the part with me?"

"yes Joe, Yes to both Walker."

Joe who was wearing a tie, put it around my neck, and pulled the tie to my neck. then he leaned in and kissed me.

We continued with auditions and guess what Walker and I have the parts of the StarKid prince and Princess.

**A/N: Ok it a one shot. I may or may not do the Starkid fairytale musical. If anyone is interested I can give you what I had in mind. Thanx for reading. Who's excited for AVPSY?**

**-Abby**


End file.
